dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Videl (Universe 14)
}} Videl (ビーデル Bīderu) was a Human from Universe 14, surviving in an apocalyptic world terrorized by the Androids, and . She shows admiration for Gohan, but never had the chance to talk to him in peace. She appears in the novelization chapter "One way", and has yet to appear in a manga adaption. She and her counterparts of Universe 12 and Universe 15 are the same, as the divergence appears only after her death. Appearance Videl is a Human girl with long black hair kept in pigtails that lay on her shoulders. Personality Videl's personality in this universe is more or less the same, but it is shown she is more brave than her counterparts, standing up to the Androids despite their enormous power, showing she has a do-or-die personality.Her father still sees her as his "little angel", but in the face of danger she shows much more courage than him. As she sees that Satan trembles in fear and wants to flee, she calls him out for than and treats him coldly, ignoring his warnings. Story: Like her other incarnation she's the daughter of the fighting champion Mr. Satan and learns to fight since childhood, showing extraordinary talent. Her father is her idol, but with time she notices that something is off, especially after a certain event (the humiliation of Satan by the two androids where he wets his pants), after that she and Satan change house and he change his appearance. Videl never learns the real cause, but when facing the androids and watching the "one-armed-fighter" Son Gohan she notices he's trembling in fear. There the realization hits her: her father had been acting like a hero the whole time! Disgusted she sweeps away his hand and jumps into the battle to save Gohan, who seems to lose his fight. The distraction provided by her did help indeed, but now the Super Saiyan has to save her in return, bringing her back to her father and ordering them to flee. Again her stubbornness prevails and she stays, much to the shock of Satan. But now the androids have noticed and chase them, Android 18 taunts Satan about that episode from the past, and begins to strangle the ex-champion. Videl punches the artificial human, but again Gohan had to intervene. Not even now Videl thinks about retreat; ignoring the pleads of her father, she goes into the offensive and blinds Android 17 briefly, but then he blast her and kills her on the spot. Her death triggers Gohans transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, but at the end it's too late because of his injuries. Mr. Satan is so shocked that he ignores everything around him, so at the end he cannot do anything else than carrying the corpse of his loved daughter and bury her. Years after he believes that it would have been better to die together with her, seeing what his life has become. Trivia *In a alternative ending, Future Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 after seeing Videl being killed. Unfortunately, even as Super Saiyan 2, he's still no match against Android 17's power. Category:Universe 14 Category:Dead Category:Female Category:Human